


Second Kisses Are Better

by tommygirl



Category: Alias
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/pseuds/tommygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writen for Day one of drabble-a-thon: first kisses. Set post-season two, as Sydney and Eric become closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Kisses Are Better

The thing about the kiss is that it comes out of nowhere. One minute Weiss is escorting her home after a debriefing like always and the next thing he knows, Sydney has him pinned against the door.

There are so many times he’s thought about kissing her that when it actually happens, he’s a little thrown off his game. He thinks to himself that it’s ridiculous. He’s kissed his fair share of women and they’ve all enjoyed it, but as Sydney wraps her arms around his neck, her fingers dragging through his hair, he feels like a blustering idiot.

And she seems to sense it too. She pulls back – something he definitely does not want – and stares at him intensely, as though she is extrapolating every single thought from his mind with one gaze. “Is this not okay, Eric?”

Weiss shakes his head because his throat picks that moment to close up and pulls her back against his chest. It's the only way to articulate want...need...now. She bites down on his lower lip and her tongue slides into his mouth and he tightens his hold on her, kissing back with everything that’s been building inside him for months.

And she sighs as she presses her hands into his chest and slips out of the embrace. She grins at him – that has to be a good sign – and says, “I’ve wanted that moment for awhile now.”

“Really?”

She nods and says, “You sound surprised. I guess I wasn’t as horribly obvious as I thought.”

“Definitely not. In fact, I probably would’ve enjoyed horribly obvious. Maybe I would’ve kissed you sooner,” Eric replies, feeling his nerves ease a bit. This, he could handle. This was like any of the millions of conversations they’ve had since Syd returned from the dead.

“I kissed you.”

“Semantics.”

She slides back against him and says, “And I’m going to kiss you again.”

Weiss holds his hands up in surrender and says, “I’m totally okay with that, Syd.”


End file.
